The present invention concerns a device for withdrawing the shafts on which textile pieces have been rolled during their weaving or knitting.
The pieces finally obtained from a weaving or knitting machine are rolled on a shaft. When the roll of textile obtained reaches a sufficiently large dimension, the amount carried by the metal shaft around which the piece of cloth is rolled is taken from the machine. It is then necessary to extract the metal shaft to re-mount it on the machine. Generally this operation is manual. The extraction of the shaft is particularly delicate when it is a question of a knitted piece, for, in effect, this is made up of deformable stitches which strongly grip the shaft upon which it is rolled. Moreover, the fibres which make up a knitted piece slide badly. Thus, when an operator applies a longitudinal force to extract the shaft, the latter only comes out with great difficulty, whilst the roll of cloth held by a second operator is deformed.
The present invention has the aim of avoiding these disadvantages, and of creating a simple device for mechanisin the extraction of the roller shafts from woven or knitted textile pieces.